


Snuggle

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Jim likes to cuddle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: How Jim and John get togetherJohn's getting tired of being Jim's plaything. Fortunately, he doesn't have to be any more.





	Snuggle

John walked into the bedroom, towel around his waist, hair still damp, and rolled his eyes at the man lounging on his bed. "You know you don't have to break in here every time, don't you? You could just do what most people do. You know, knock on the door, wait to be invited in? Maybe even let me know in advance?"

Jim sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Where would be the fun in that, Johnny boy?"

Of course, everything always had to amuse him somehow, provide him with some kind of entertainment. And that's all John was to him - a bit of fun, something to pass the time. But you do get sick of that eventually. "Yeah, well I hope you didn't get your hopes up too much because I'm really not in the mood." He was already rummaging through drawers trying to find something to put on.

Jim just shrugged at him. "Hm, I think I'll stick around anyway."

John turned to look at him. He really must be bored. Or up to something. "What for, exactly?"

Jim didn't respond right away, just kind of watched him for a second, then his eyebrows shot up, "Ohhh, you think this is just about sex."

"Well isn't it?"

"I'll admit it was at first, but not any more. Or at least it doesn't have to be. You really are rather more interesting than you give yourself credit for." He was smiling now. He seemed genuine and John wasn't about to talk himself out of a good thing, so he just huffed out a laugh and shook his head slightly before smiling back at Jim. "Of course I can leave if you still want me to, or you can get dressed and we can...snuggle."

John looked at him in disbelief. "Snuggle? You, snuggle?"

"Believe it or not, even some criminal masterminds need a bit of affection every now and then." He settled back on the bed, closed his eyes and waited for John to join him. A grin spread across his face as he felt the mattress dip and a warm body curl up against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos/comments will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
